


Catch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alexis trusts her father as unconditionally as she loves him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland 20in20 at LJ. Author's Choice #4.

Alexis trusts her father as unconditionally as she loves him. She was terrified of the big slide at the playground, but when he stood at the bottom and held out his arms she trusted him enough to let go of the sides and let gravity pull her down. When she was tiny he’d toss her into the air and pretend to drop her, always catching her before she hit the ground.

She’s in a mess and she doesn’t know what to do. So she lets go and trusts him to catch her again.

“Dad, I need to tell you something.”


End file.
